


Difference

by ghostofaman



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen, Hypixel - Freeform, Short One Shot, first fic moments, literally just boys being boys, one of purps brothers is mentioned lol, purp is tired but wants to play video games lol, quarantine vibes, time difference moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofaman/pseuds/ghostofaman
Summary: You're stuck in quarantine and your friend lives on the other side of the world, what do you do.
Relationships: Purpled & SammyGreen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Short little thing I thought about last night :)

The time difference between them was the bane of their relationship. Despite this, they made do with the time they had.

"Grayson?". One of Purpled's brothers walked down the stairs to the basement of their house, where Grayson had his computer set up in the far corner of the room. He didn't know which of his brothers it had been due to his current state; but he was sentient enough to mute himself, and hastily remove his headphones. "Why are you still up?" His brother asked him.

"I'm playing with Sammy..!" Grayson exclaimed, unintentionally dragging out Sammy's name.

His brother laughed, "You sound so tired." "What? Me? Tired? I'm finneee." Purp responded. His brother snickered and turned to walk back up the stairs.

His brothers weren't normally home to tell him off about his horrible sleep schedule, but they had come home due to the quarantine.

Purp slid his headphones back on and unmuted himself. "Sorry bout that Sammy, one of my brothers came downstairs."

"It's all good." Sammy said, Purp could practically see the slight smile on his face as he chuckled.

"What'd he want?" Sammy asked. Purp almost didn't hear him as he was on the cusp of passing out from exhaustion, but he came to before Sammy could repeat himself. "He wanted me to go to bed."

"It is pretty late for you isn't it."

"Yeahhh...but I swear I'm ok." Purp laughed.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Would I ever lie to you?" Purp slurred his words.

Sammy's laughter came through Purp's headphones, "One more game?"

Purp leaned back in his chair, his mind running through all the possible consequences for staying up this late.

"One more game." 

And off they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: I'll take this down if they are uncomfortable being written about.


End file.
